Koilee Goes to the Supermarket
Koilee: Wylan B! Snowy is hungry! She wants soup! Wylan B: Alright, can you make soup? Koilee: No, but Mom can! Mom, can you tell me a recipe of soup? Shannon: I know a good recipe of soup! Can you search it up on the internet? It's "Five Spice Soup", and it's so delicious you will be coming to taste it! Koilee: Got it! *Koilee googles up Five Spice soup recipe* Koilee: Let's see: We need: Chinese Noodles, Five Spice, Meat Aroma, Hot Water... I'll print it! *Three minutes later...* Koilee: Here's the recipe! It's a very quick soup! Shannon: Too bad we don't have either of these ingredients. Wylan B: I got it! Let's go to the supermarket! *at The Supermarket (an unrevealed Flipverse location)* meanwhile at Munchmore. Vinegar Dragon: Meatball Masher, you and your army have to steal the machine of The Supermarket, bring it to me and capture the customers into Munchmore and send them into cages! Meatball Masher and his army: Yes dragon master. Rasper: Time to warp you and your army to be landed in the machine room of the place! *Rasper brings Meatball Masher and his army to The Supermarket's machine room* Meatball Masher: Meatballs! Find the machine the dragon talked about! *back to Koilee, Wylan B and Shannon* Koilee: I have found Chinese noodles! 3 more to go! Meatball Masher: Go hack the checkout counter! Koilee: I dropped the Chinese noodles! Good thing it's in a bag! Koilee takes the Chinese noodless to Shannon. Shannon: Thank you dear! Wylan B: The next one we have to find is five spice! Koilee: Let's go! *back to the machine room* Meatballs: Boss, the checkout counter has a code! Meatball Masher: It's a puzzle so, we will solve it! *they solve the puzzle and hack the checkout counter* Mary: How is Instant Arroz Verde that expensive? Austin: I don't know, it keeps changing... Meatball Masher: YAY! Austin: I see someone hacked the cash register, I fixed it. That would be $1000. Mary: Here you go! Austin: Oh look, it's Ripley! Take out your purchases from the bag. *Back to Koilee, Wylan B and Shannon* Wylan B: I found five spice! Here it is, Mum! Shannon: Thanks dear! Go look for meat aroma! *back to the machine room* Meatball Masher: Meatballs! I have an idea, go under the supermarket and steal every customer's stuffs! Meatballs: We are ready boss. Koilee: I found meat aroma! One more left! Shannon: Let's find hot water! *At the room of gates to The Supermarket* Meatballs: Hm. How we can open those gates? Meatball Masher: We have to go back to Munchmore to find Jellyclops who has tools to open all the gates. And we can get in the supermarket! *Back to Koillee, Shannon and Wylan B* Wylan B: Which aisle is Hot Water in? Koilee: The "drinks" aisle. *Back to the Meatballs* Meatball Masher: Jellyclops, we want to steal customer stuff from the supermarket. Can you give me some of your tools? Jellyclops: Sure, here. Meatball Masher: Ok. Thanks jelly plumber! He and his army goes back to the portal into the room of gates. *Back to Koilee, Shannon and Wylan B* Shannon: We found Hot Water, Wylan B! Koilee: Let's go to the cash register! At the cash register. Austin: Give me 670 coins please They give Austin the money and leave. At home Shannon: I'm making the soup! Koilee: Okay! the soup is ready. Snowy: Woof! Woof! Snowy starts eating the soup. Snowy: Woof! Woof! Koilee: She seems to like it! Wylan B: She seems to no longer be hungry. Shannon: It's so good to go to the Supermarket with you Koilee! Koilee: I agree. The End Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes